My Name Is Hinata Hyuuga
by xMExLOVExYOUx
Summary: ... the pain permanently marking its territory within my heart. Little did I know the following day would infect the wound tremendously, plaguing my self being for what would feel like all eternity- SasuHina; Full Summary Inside...? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Naruto desperately tries to make his way back into the heart of Hinata who has finally returned to the small village of Konoha after her absence of 4 years. But how easy will it be when the Hinata he once knew is now non-existent and replaced with a stranger trapped in the same skin? Or should we say, the newly developed skin? Hinata returns with a fully developed female figure, having curves in all the right places, turning all the heads of the Konoha boys who once ridiculed and alienated her. While the high school boys are engrossed with her transformation, something else catches the attention of apathetic Sasuke Uchiha. Where her deep lavendar orbs clearly reveals the fears and hardships she's suppressed, Sasuke can't help but see straight through her masked disguise, deciphering the truth about her lost and confused self. With a new attitude and personality that mirrors much of the boy whose name echos down the halls of Konoha High, will the block of ice that's replaced Hinata's heart be melted away by the morning sun, or will the night moon shine it's starlit sky upon it and unveal it's true inner beauty?

**xxxxxx**

**Hmkay, so I basically reinvented this story & changed it's whole direction. **  
**I don't even think I knew the general aim of it when I first started it two years ago, but I want to start it back up after getting some inspiration. **  
**I think the first couple of chapters are gonna be kinda bland though, just focusing on establishing all the broken relationships & stuff. **  
**So please bear with me(= **  
**& just a disclaimer, I've only watched about 3 episodes of Naruto in my life. I actually started reading the fanfics based on it long before I decided to watch it for myself. **  
**All I know is that I fell in love with the pairing between the cold, apathetic Sasuke & shy Hinata, ahaha. & so I think I have a gist on all the characters, and considering the fact that I'm not really limiting myself to the personalities that they portray on television, but I would love if you could give me the low down on them as it would help... a lot!**  
**& so yeah.. haha. Also feel free to comment, rate, criticize, & suggest, as I would most definitely appreciate it! Thank you!**

**- I do not own Naruto**  
***EDITTED 07/22/10**

**xxxxxx**

_I exerted what was left of my minimal strength into my arms and legs, shoving against the forces of nature, more than determined to find him. _

_But, like anything in this malicious world, it was no stroll in the park._

_The wind reciprocated equal strength, pushing hard against my slim frame, preventing me from exceeding my limits. _

_I was fully aware that if I did not increase my speed at that exact moment, I would never be granted the opportunity to reconcile our relationship which I cherished dearly. He was the origin of my happiness, my inspiration, my light who kept me sane in this world which I loathed so deeply. _

_I examined the path ahead of me; empty, lifeless…_

…_Just like the stranger who I always encountered when gazing deep into the river; the river which contained so many of my most sacred and feared secrets and memories. _

_I continued to weave through the wind, the pumping of my arms in unison with the beating of my heart. Time was limited, too limited. _

_I didn't… couldn't admit that somehow hope was stealthily creeping itself out of its cage. As I contemplated over the possible outcomes of my journey, something vibrant red on the ground caught the interest of my eye; a rose. A withered rose, trampled and embedded into the dirt surface. It functioned like a trigger. Just like that, a bullet of memories with him and the small town struck me unexpectedly and soon began occupying my thoughts as a sharp pain evoked within the left side of my chest. Wincing, I swiftly grasped where the pain had sprung, clawing my nails deep into my skin. The pain was immense, so immense that it was my first time experiencing such agony. But no matter the circumstances, halting to a stop was not an option and never would be. I had to persevere and keep striving, just like he had always done._

_But I was not him…_

_Every haste step and short breath gradually began exposing the feelings and emotions I had trained myself to keep concealed since I was a mere infant; Emotions which defined and labeled a sorry being as weak, pathetic, and pitiful, emotions which my father would never come to tolerate. _

_Knowing this, I placed my brave face on as if it were equivalent to the simplicity of dressing myself each morning, but I was not strong and was not capable of persevering. My façade quickly began deteriorating as I practically dragged my limp body sullenly towards what was left of the journey. _

_I could feel the muscles in my legs slowly tearing apart as my knees came in contact with the land. I had officially reached my limits, and had not succeeded in reaching my destination._

_A salty substance began to invade my vacant eyes, soon overflowing. A warm liquid dribbled along the structure of my slim face, sliding down my porcelain skin reaching the edge of my jaw, floating delicately, splattering, evaporating into the grains of the ground._

…_A tear. _

_How strange it was to reunite with something I had buried beneath the lies long ago. The promise I had made to my father and sister in secrecy, broken. _

_I could feel my body rapidly losing stamina, both physically and mentally, no longer capable of controlling my emotions, which I had dedicated my childhood to perfecting. Why now? _

_My upper body, knees up, collapsed, colliding with the dirt road sending a cloud of dust through the restless wind. My vision grew hazy and I could feel my body temperature rising at an incredible rate; unfortunately, my intuition inaudibly whispered that it was that time. The ends of my mouth began twitching; slightly curving up gradually forming a full arch. Tears continuously strolled down my face as I smiled in denial of what I finally came to realize:_

_Failure was destiny's calling and held possession of my life_

_Acceptance was impractical and would never be_

_Incompetence was unacceptable, yet so facile to achieve_

_The aching of my heart would always and forever be apart of me_

_and Hope…was nonexistent and pseudo in my beliefs. _

_Tears had affected my vision, making it a complete blur. I was unaware of the reason behind shedding such endless tears, but it felt as if a great burden had been stripped away. I desperately tried to flip myself to the other side, not wanting to see the road that hadn't been traveled, but due to the lack of strength, I failed to do so. _

_I stared at the road ahead of me with a blank and emotionless expression._

…_Failure, how typical. _

_My head began to spin and I felt as if the world was orbiting me. _

_My body was unusually burning hot and my organs felt as if they were completely rearranged. I solemnly placed both hands on my heart carefully, knowing how delicate and fragile it was. Everything was just a faint color now and I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping as my vision became limited. As I thought the end had finally arrived, I caught a glimpse of something which stirred a tiny swarm of butterflies in my gut…_

_An electrifying yellow, followed by a brilliant orange, together vivacious as the blazing sun. Before I could clarify my viewings, _

_All was pitch black._

…_It couldn't be…_

**xxxxxx**

I shot up in bed,

My right hand clenching my agitated heart, panting heavily, just like the state I had been in _that day._

I was drenched in sweat, my silk pajamas clinging to my frail body and my long, dark hair tangled in all sorts of directions.

I peered over at my surroundings making out silhouettes in the dark as each heart beat gradually began decreasing and my breathing returning to its normal pace.

My eyes were keen enough to realize that I was back in my old home without the assistance of my byakugan. Although majority of my adolescence was spent in this room, everything seemed so foreign. I could still trace out every inch of it with my eyes closed in the dark, but nothing was the same. I wasn't sure how much patience I would have this time around. I only hoped that Father would send me back, willingly this time.

I glanced at my alarm clock placed in the center of the ebony surface of my bed stand. It had read 2:14 A.M. and immediately turned 2:15 A.M. the following second.

I allowed my body to limply plunge into the comfort of my bed as my mattress embraced my small figure.

I lay there, staring intently ahead at the ceiling. The thought of entering a building packed with the people I threw away in five hours was just too dreadful to think of. I closed my eyes in disappointment and sighed, knowing it'd be the same routine all over again.

I tried to let my mind wander elsewhere…

The dream.

The dream, no, the nightmare had seemed so vivid, as if I was living through the depths of hell all over again. I thought I had completely erased the memories of _that day _after I had left the small town, but I was proven wrong as I was aware myself that it had returned to haunt me.

The simplest thoughts of _that day_ slowly contrived the pain I had experienced. It was too much for me to cope. I smothered my face into my pillow, eliminating all appalling thoughts, determined to keep back the tears.

Before I knew it, I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, the pain permanently marking its territory within my heart.

But little did I know the following day would infect the wound tremendously, plaguing my self being for what would feel like all eternity...

**xxxxxx**

**Comment, Rate, Criticize, Suggest? Thank you(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**- I do not own Naruto**  
**EDITTED 07/22/10**

**xxxxxx**

Rather than waking up to the piercing sound of my alarm clock, I found myself slipping out of bed to the distant sound of what resembled my sister singing in the shower… at least attempting to.

I made my way towards the bathroom, hoping to schedule in a quick rinse before heading towards school, however knowing Hanabi, I knew that was highly unlikely.

My feet quickly retracted once it made contact with the tiled floor.  
It was unusually ice cold and I found myself shivering helplessly. It was quite the contrast compared to blazing heat I often experienced all four recycling seasons.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted as the bathroom door quickly swung open, grazing the tip of my nose.  
There, mirroring myself were two lavendar orbs identical to my own which were last seen years ago. Mine and hers unwillingly met, as a tension of both angst and animosity surrounded us. Her eyes clearly reflected the affliction of abandonment, translating into pure hatred. Her eyes pierced through me, only reminding me of the mistakes I had made in the past. I desperately tried sorting out the chaos in my mind, finding something, anything to say to relieve her of the consequences of my carelessness. However, as I parted my lips to surrender words of an apology, I was betrayed by own intentions, as the silence rested among us.  
Her eyes sharpened, and I think I almost caught a flash of pity, but it was quickly replaced with the same contempt, as she swiftly brushed past me without a word, leaving me to suffer in her trace of revulsion.

I was foolish to think that my life here would play as if it were left on pause for the period of time that I had left. Actually, I was well aware that everything would be completely different once I returned, but this was far beyond anything I expected. I knew that it would be awkward between me and Hanabi, but this took it to a whole new level. I wasn't even sure if I could bring myself to tell her 'Good Morning' later today in fear of her losing her sanity. I was sure that my voice was the last thing she wanted to hear, me being one to know that sometimes distance, when even phyiscally close is the best cure for a broken heart. The least I owed to her was keeping oath to a silence that would help her maintain at ease, at least for the time being.

As my silk pants slid off my body, I realized how... deserted the house seemed. Peering through the opening of the doorway, I noticed Father wasn't transfixed with the newspaper, lightly sipping his black coffee as usual... but then again, that was 4 years ago. My eyes followed each door down the hallway, slowly recollecting the memories of my childhood. It was all so nostalgic... but somewhat in a good way. Strangely, even though this house was an eye-witness to all our sweat, tears, and blood, there was a reassurance about being home... at least I thought.

I scoffed at the fact that I was actually anticipating the presence of my Father. Why, for a split second, would I even want to see his impassive demeanor? He hadn't even considered attending my first piano recital or even the school play which he had forced me to join. Love, reverence, and compassion was absolutely absent within our relationship. I'm merely just a child who is only biologically related to him who had inherited his cold, lifeless eyes. That was the only connection that could be traced back between us two.

Quietly ranting to myself, I quickly stripped off the rest of my clothes, avoiding the repulsive monster trapped in the mirror. As much as I refused to admit it, I was more execrable than my sister believed me to be, so much easier to abhor. The horrid past which reflected off the glass devoured me alive. The Devil was now portrayed with dark, rich purple hair, pale, cold skin, and large, cunning eyes which could deceive anyone easily. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do in order to restore the chaos I was responsible for. I was alone in this manipulative world, and it would be a battle between fire and fire before our family would be restored.

Stepping into the shower, I tilted my head up, allowing the countless strips of water to strike my face with its full impact. I wanted the water to consume me as if I was helplessly under its control, and mostly I wanted to experience the fate that I deserved. But I knew that if I were to leave again, permenantly this time, forgiveness would be the furthest thing from Hanabi's mind, which is what I wanted most at the moment. And I couldn't even dare to abandon the person I cared for most a second time, not again.

I was saved from my train of thought as my Father's stern voice told me that I was late. I knew that this was to behold my reputation as Miss Perfect Little Hyuuga, but I had to admit, the sound of his voice was, well, nice.

I stepped out and changed into my school uniform, and made way to the driver who was waiting to take me back to Konoha High...

**xxxxxx**

The sound of my footsteps bounced off the walls as I made my way down the abandoned hallway. There were no conversations ringing in my ear or gossip I could grasp. The hallway was lifeless which certainly did not define the high school I knew.

I glanced at my watch; it read 7:15. If I recalled correctly, class didn't start for another 15 minutes and Konoha wasn't exactly known for having students who took particular interest in their academics. One thing was for sure, nothing, and I mean **nothing** seemed to be the same, **at all**.

As I passed yet another classroom door which had been carefully handcrafted, engraved with the signature Konoha High crest, I reminisced among the short six months that I was here. Although it was a brief period of time, there was an unnecessary amount of drama that became the foundation of my existence, tearing me a part bit by bit. I couldn't say I was particularly thrilled to be back, but then again, I was different. No longer would I be overruled by the girls and boys who thought they had authority due to their Lamborghinis and designer sunglasses. I finally got rid of that horrid stuttering that I was known for, and was more than capable of standing up on my own two feet without the assistance of others. I reinvented myself within the past four years. The Hinata Hyuuga that first entered Konoha High no longer existed.

Before I knew it, I found myself staring at the door to the main office. Stepping in and clarifying my schedule would officially make me apart of the student body. I figured I might as well get it over with, rather than build my anxiety.

The door made an almost inaudible click as I entered, however the assistant behind the counter immediately took recognition of my presence and motioned me to take a seat on the leather couch lined against the wall.

"The Head Mistress will be with you momentarily."

Waiting for my appointment I could hear distinct yelling and chastising going on from the other side of the door, which probably happened more than studying here. At least there were some things that never changed, or couldn't change, meaning the student body here, which really was only one of the things that I actually wanted to see a difference with.

The door swung wide open and a dark raven haired boy led two other boys. I smirked in amusement; Sasuke Uchicha and Kiba Inuzuka. Who could ever forget Sasuke's apathy and Kiba's signature red markings? I was surprised that they were still enrolled in school and made it all the way to their Senior year without dropping out. I definitely had my doubts back in days as they were always only present for role call.

As I stared up, Kiba had a look of confusion in his eyes, as if he were trying to decipher my identity. I was well aware that Sasuke would completely ignore me since that was just typical, but I was reluctant about Kiba, since we were best friends Freshman year. However, the physical changes that occured within the past four years seemed to serve as a sufficient disguise, as there seemed to be pieces missing from his puzzle.

I shifted my attention as the source of all the ruckus seemed to be making a debut. A boy with ruffled blonde hair and an orange jacket came out, walking backwards with his hands ahead of him as if that were his single source of defense. And of course followed principal Tsunade who hadn't aged at all since the last I'd seen her. Her face was steaming more than it had when all the Freshman boys decided teepee her house on Christmas.

"YOU BOYS HAVE DETENTION... FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES... SUSPENDED... EXPELLED... GAHHH!" rshe yelled furiously.

Sasuke simply replied with a simple "hn", not even making eye contact, and Kiba just chuckled.  
They for one, had not changed at all.

"And YOUUU have an extra week of detention for trying to argue with me, understood?" The woman stated as she swiftly caught the blonde boy by the collar of his jacket as he tried to sneak away. The blonde boy just gave a nervous laugh and before he could make a witty remark, the woman glared at me.

"Who are you?" she barked.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." I stated casually, as her agressive tone was something I had become used to within the six months.

But then, it was as if time had stopped. I would've noticed how the assistant's ball point pen immediately quit scribbling, how Sasuke was frozen with his hand wrapped around the door knob, how Kiba just stared with his mouth agape, or how the blonde woman's expression turned from infuriated to shock in a matter of moments, but I was in my own trance.

I found myself locked with crisp sky blue eyes. How could I ever forget the eyes which had been there to witness the only moments which I cherished wholeheartedly? Never in an eternity did I imagine I'd stand in the presence of the one who had stolen my heart and then shattered it.

It was almost as if I was experiencing my heart being torn right out of my chest once again, and before time was restored, he subtly mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

How could I ever forgive him when he was responsible for beating me down when I had already been down so low I could've probably brought back a piece of hell with me?

**xxxxxx**

**Comment, Rate, Criticize, Suggest? Thank you(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**- I do not own Naruto**

**xxxxxx**

"Hinata Hyuuga..." Principal Tsunade started off. Stroking her chin, it was as if she were analyzing every syllable of my name.

"Hinata Hyuuga..." she repeated.  
"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." I lied.

"Well, since you left, Konoha High has only undergone a few changes which I am sure you will adjust to comfortably, knowing how capable you are," she winked.

"The biggest change," she continued, "is that Wednesdays are dedicated to study days. Three hours must be spent with an official mentor certified by the school. A sign off sheet will be given to each student to ensure productive studying has taken place during those allotted time slots."

Principal Tsunade went on to explaining the general rules, lunch schedule, as well as some extracurricular activities that I may be interested in. However, for the next 15 minutes, my mind was elsewhere, as Principal Tsunade's words entered one ear and exited out the other. No matter how hard I tried to focus, my mind went back to those soft lips that mouthed exactly what I wanted to hear. But I couldn't forget, those same lips that dared to manipulate me through the lies.

The hurt began to return, as I wanted rip them out with my own bare hands and shred them to pieces so that not even a peep would leave them. But... at the same time, replaying that moment sent chills up my spine, as I longed to engross myself with those lips like we had before. I wanted my fingers to entangle themselves in his blonde locks, and I wanted his tongue to explore the crevices of my mouth, and mine his. It was an adrenaline rush that was stripped away from me once he became a stranger in my dictionary. However, I wasn't sure if my love for him could overcome this... this, this, this contempt I accumulated throughout the years. Wait, even after what he did to me, did I still love him? Ugh, I hated how even after all these years, I was still as indecisive as could be.

I was brought back to reality at the mention of his name.

"And well, due to your fellow peer, Uzumaki, the first day of school won't actually start till tomorrow, since that stinking baka of a mother somehow found out how to hack the school website and change the date." she spit in disgust.

I could see the blood rushing to her head, as her face was consumed by a dangerous shade of red.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold her fury in any longer, Tsunade directed for me to pick up my schedule from Shizune, the administrator at the front desk.

I swiftly left her office before she could take her anger out on me and once I was out, Shizune already had my schedule ready for me.

"I've heard amazing things about you and your family, Hinata. I've already worked with Hanabi and Neji a couple of times and am excited to do the same with you this year," she smiled as she handed me my schedule.

"Why, thank you," I replied with a nervous laugh. I wasn't quite sure what type of "work" she was referring to, but I for one was not so excited. If her expectations were dictated by Neji's and Hanabi's work, then she'd be one for disappointment. Ever since childhood, I most definitely had excelled compared to the other kids, however, I was never up to par with Neji and Hanabi, my younger sister! It really was something that blew my self-esteem back then.

I made my way to the door, but before I could exit Shizune stopped me.

"Oh! And before you leave Hinata, if you're interested, we're starting up on-campus housing this year. I know you live pretty close and have transportation, but it may be a good way to meet new friends and get connected with the student body since you have been away for quite awhile and it is your Senior year. It may be a good experience for you. However, registration started two weeks ago and the dorms are filling up quickly! You have to apply now if you're interested!"

I took the pamphlets and registration forms from her with the upmost interest. Was this my saving grace? I could be away from Father, but still stay close to Hanabi. This was perfect, as if it were God-sent. But how would I convince Father about this decision? I frowned at that thought.

Examining the pamphlet, I exited the main office.

"Hinata," a weak voice called my name.

I ignored it, as I knew exactly who it belonged to without pairing it to a face. I continued to pretend to be enthralled by the informational packet and walked towards the doors.

"Hinata," it called again, with more force this time.

The voice that was like a sweet song made my heart skip a beat this time, but I wouldn't... couldn't stop. I still had my dignity. But I longed for him to call my name once more... just once more.

And this time, it was hard to ignore, as his fingers clasped around my right wrist and spun me around so that I was staring directly at my reflection in his blue eyes. Those deceiving eyes, much like mine. A natural glare formed across my face, as my brows furrowed. I shook my wrist out from his grip, as I had nothing left to express to him.

But just as quickly as I had released myself from him, he grabbed my wrist again, but pulled me in closer so that our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his hot breath that melted my inner organs, but I would never let my disposition become a window to reveal what I wanted to keep hidden

My face stayed in the same expression, illustrating my anger and frustration. His eyes in return were apologetic, but I didn't want to risk anything more. I thought of how many girls he slept with while I was away. Heck, I wondered how many girls he slept with while we were dating, which only intensified what I was currently feeling.

Since there was only a silence shared between us, and our eyes contending each other, I made another attempt to shake him off, but his grip was stronger this time, and my struggle proved useless.

"Hinata... please," he pleaded.

For a moment, I believed that he was being honest, but then again, I thought he was being honest throughout the whole time we were together. My expression hard as stone saw through his lies. I once again tried to free myself of him, but he had gotten stronger throughout the years. I continued to struggle.

"Let... go, let go, let go, LET GO!" I desperately cried, each repetition making myself more and more vulnerable, as my voice became unstable and shaky. Tears began to form on the outer rims of my eyes. My struggle soon became a plead, which soon became tantrum, with his hand still gripping onto my wrist.

He watched me helplessly. He couldn't get the words to form correctly in his mind. Then finally, his firm hands seized either of my shoulders and pressed me against the wall. He was now looming over me with our body only spaces away from each other.

"Hinata... please... please just hear me out... please."

The tears only flowed down my cheeks, and a lump in my throat was preventing any words from coming out to respond, not that I had anything to say. I stared at him through my tears, the tears which were meant just for him.

"Please..." he said so defeated and weakly.

Why would I want to hear the story of him falling in love with another woman? A friend? What could he say to make it alright, to make it better? I didn't want to hear his excuses, his lies, his rubbish that he had thought of the past four years. I was done. Through. Over with it all.

I gave out a prostate yelp as my eyes discharged tears of anger, tears of pain, and tears of betrayal. I tore myself away from his brace and ran towards the exit, but it wasn't long before he caught my wrist again.

"HINATA! PLEASE! LISTEN!"

I didn't hear his pleads or his cries. All I heard were the sound of my own tears bubbling from my heart. I screamed, shrilled, and shrieked, just like an abandoned child, lost and confused... Just as I was about to lose all common sense, my wrist had been freed from pressure.

I dropped limply to the ground, crying out, like a bird who sung only a sorrow song.

I looked up to see an unlikely savior, as the cryptic moon's night gleam outshined the vivacious sun's morning rays.

And the tears only continued because deep down, I couldn't deny that I still unwittingly loved the person I hated with a passion.

**xxxxxx**

**Comment, Rate, Criticize, Suggest? Thank you(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww, thank you to those who took the time to read and review:) I cherish each one wholeheartedly, whether it be one review, or half of a review! It brightens up my day in ways you couldn't imagine! haha. **

**& yes! I'll try to focus on less words and more action. I do have a tendency to go a bit overboard with putting my abravocabra wordlists from middle school into use :p I'll try balancing the two from here on out! Again, thanks for reading ^3^ ~**

**- I do not own Naruto.**

**xxxxxx**

As the hours ticked away, I sat there pressed against the wall, my arms hugging my knees tightly to my chest, imitating that of a small child. The only sounds that accompanied me were the croaks of swinging doors and squeaks of brand new sneakers as the members of the fall sports teams eagerly made their way to the gym for the first practice of the season.

I would've noted the miraculous changes that 4 years could make in regards to my former classmates, but my attention was solely focused ahead of me, uncontrollably rehashing the scene that had occurred earlier this morning over and over again...

*** (Start Flashback) ***

Like acid rain, my tears ran down the sides of my face, burning into my raw flesh.

My arms held me up with little strength, as my body mimicked the same state my heart was in. I might have completely collapsed then and there if confusion hadn't penetrated my condition.

There in front of me, was the hallowed Sasuke Uchiha infamous for his stoic nature now gripping Naruto's wrist in a hold of his own. An awkward tension arose, as the two boys glared each other down with violent stares.

I remained in the same position I had fallen, numb from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. This... this was Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha? Had he just... really cared enough to... help? I stared at the two figures incredulously, the tears falling unnoticed.

"Naruto..." a bitter tone hissed, first to break the silence.

"... _what the hell _do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's expression hadn't shifted an inch, and continued to scowl a hole straight through his offender.

"What the hell are you doing?" the same hostile voice repeated.

Silence was now a common associate shared between us three and made appearances in between his sentences.

"_Why the hell are you wasting your time here_...  
instead of getting ready for practice?" he growled.

Within a blink of an eye everything began to make sense and was clearer than water. He wasn't here for me... he wasn't here to come to my rescue... he was here for Naruto. Of course. I began to beat myself on the inside to match my outer appearance. Why, even for a split second, would I think that someone who hadn't acknowledged my presence in the past would come to help me at a time like this? Why, why, why? And the worst part? Sasuke wasn't done yet... not even close.

"Seriously..." his voice, sharp as knives, continued.

"Are you seriously going to screw this up for the team... _again_? and for yourself?"

"You're lucky as hell coach didn't suspend you from the team for the little stunt you pulled today, but you're going to blow this chance off, just like that? _With trash like this?_ Get yourself together, dobe. This is what you've, I've, we've been working towards our high school years, the only reason we decided to stay in this damned hell hole. Stop screwing yourself over by wasting your time on worthless crap like her. You honestly think fooling around with a pathetic low life like her will make everything better when we don't make it to the championships? Hell... no. So get your freaking s**t together and don't even think about messing this up."

The silent glares were exchanged once more between the two, but was now first interrupted by the other petitioner.

Slowly beginning to relax his brows, a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

"Championships? No sweat. You should just worry about catching the ball for once, butterfingers. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year now, would we?"

Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own in victory of bringing his friend back to his senses.

However, before any words of confirming an agreement had been interchanged, Naruto's fist swiftly made contact with the lower end of Sasuke's face.

I gasped as blood instantly trickled down Sasuke's lips, leaving evidence of where the impact had been made. Brushing past the shoulder of a shocked Sasuke, Naruto made his way to the exit with nonchalance. Before pushing the doors open, Naruto turned his head back and threw another glare at Sasuke, filled with more passion and anger. Sasuke turned around, returning the same temper through his own eyes, as his lips continued to produce Naruto's satisfaction.

"... _don't ever_ say she's trash or worthless...  
see you on the field, _captain_." he spit with threat.

With that Naruto found his way to the boys' locker room, leaving me and Sasuke in a hallway where gravity seemed to be more concentrated than average.

I was speechless, simply speechless.

It wasn't long before Sasuke readjusted his attention from where his teammate had laid down his thoughts to my petty self, who at that moment looked completely disheveled. As his eyes examined me from top to bottom, bottom to top, he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

Four years ago, I would've completely cringed in fear of the Sasuke Uchiha, immediately retreating to the shadows of a corner. I thought I wasn't worth being in his presence. But... not anymore. Just who exactly did he think he was, walking with that... that, that... _arrogance_? I met his gaze with a blatant stare. I wasn't exactly sure what to think or do.

His opinions he articulated moments ago did cut into my skin deep like daggers, but blood wasn't leaking from those wounds like his lips. What did his opinions matter to me? The answer was... they didn't.

I sighed, shifting my eyes to our surroundings, breaking our trifling "bonding time," you could say.

With his eyes still on me, he threw the pack towel that rested around his neck at my feet.

"... Clean yourself up... it's pathetic," he said casually, without expression.

I looked up in surprise, but Sasuke was already gone following the footsteps of his friend who seemed to resemble much of an enemy.

I huddled myself up against the wall, leaving the towel untouched. I was stoned in that position not because of Sasuke's words that would've completely broken me down four years ago, but rather because I regretted not pulling Naruto into an embrace before he exited through those doors... Why were the desires of my heart defying the knowledge of my mind?

*** (End Flashback) ***

"Hinata?"

A familiar voice recollected many memories which was enough to pull me out of my abstraction.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" the same voice jumped with more excitement this time.

I became delighted, as Ten-Ten skipped towards me. It was rejuvenating to see the same contagious smile spread wide across her face after last seeing it Freshman year.

"Hi Ten-Ten. It's been a long time," I greeted her with a weary smile.

If it wasn't the fact that I was sitting alone in the middle of the hallway when school wasn't even in session, my swollen eyes and tear-stained face sure did give it away.

Her cheery self was soon replaced with worry, as her maternal instincts came into play.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Did something happen? Or, more importantly, what happened?" she asked without wasting a breath.

"It's nothing Ten-Ten," I tried to assure her.

"Oh please Hinata, it doesn't take more than a second to know that something's bothering you. It's been too long. Four years, FOUR YEARS! I mean, I almost didn't even recognize you! I have a captain's meeting, but we should... NEED to go out to brunch and catch up after! Yeah?"

I nodded in agreement. I did need time with a friend, a real friend.

"It won't take long, 15 minutes top, I promise!"

She helped me off my feet, giving me a hug, which I realized I had missed the warmth of.

"Ten-Ten... I've missed you." I smiled, a genuine smile.

She laughed in return, "Oh Hinata, you already know how much I've missed you! Or at least you should!"

I watched her run off to the gym. It took a reunion between a long lost friend to become aware of how desperately lonely I truly had been the years I was away.

I was there to help carry her burdens when her being was shaken on a rocky path, maybe, just maybe, I could entrust for her to do the same for me this time.

**xxxxxx**

**I tried to keep profanity to a minimum, as I really didn't want to use it at all to begin with, ahaha. You can add your own colorful language where it seems fit if you'd like:)  
I'm sorry this chapter was kinda slow & uneventful, but from here on out, it should get better... hopefully :D**

**Comment, rate, criticize, suggest? Thank you:)**


End file.
